1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method for determining a flooded state and an electronic device that is configured to determine whether the electronic device is in flooded state (e.g., the humidity of the electronic device is above a predetermined level).
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile communication technology advances, portable electronic communication devices are becoming essential to individuals. These electronic devices not only provide communication functions, but they also provide additional functionality including, for example, functioning as a camera, a data communication device, video playback device, audio playback device, a messenger device, scheduling device, and an alarm. As the portability of such electric devices increases, the electronic device there is a risk of flooding under external various conditions.
In the past, a method of determining a flooded state of an electronic device was performed by observing the discoloration of a liquid contact indicator attached to a predetermined location to an electronic device. Alternatively, another method of determining a flooded state has included using a humidity sensor or a sensing unit determining the flooding and cutting off the power of an electronic device when flooded.
When a liquid contact indicator is used, reading errors may result because the reading could be corrupted by humidity instead of flooding and also it is difficult to realize an accurate condition at the time of flooding. Therefore, certain under certain conditions, accurate data cannot be provided to a consumer and a power-off function for circuit protection of an electronic device in a flooded state may not be used appropriately. Additionally, when a power supply is restored to the electric device following its being powered off, there may be vulnerability to additional damage resulting from a short circuit.